magnetotronfandomcom-20200215-history
Temple
Hunter's & Forager's Lodge - Training grounds and barrackses - Cliffside barracks - Library - Bank The temple is a relatively simple affair. It is made of cobblestone detailed with images of the myth and legend of Corellon Larenthian. Outside the temple is a small evangelical pouffe, where a priest kneels, praising their gods and encouraging non-believers to attend a sermon. Despite boasting Corellon Larenthian artwork, the temple is not actually dedicated to a single god but rather the pantheon of Good. Major deities include Ehlonna, Yondalla, Corellon Larenthian, and Hathor. There are rumours of a cult of Pazuzu operating out of the Temple compound somewhere. Inside The large iron-reinforced wooden doors open (they are always ajar) into a small foyer lined with heavy prayer stones. Two large rooms extend from the foyer cum welcoming hall and at its end, a staircase leads upstairs into the abbey. The Meal House One of the rooms is a meal house: a bakery, a stew pot, and larder are propped against the back wall and edge-to-edge kegs line the northside wall. The rest of the room contains stone dining tables and stone seats with homemade straw cushions to protect the buttocks. Tapestries depicting humorous historical events decorate the walls. There is always porridge or lemnas available, but if you arrive during one of the meal times then brown bread and beef stew is the regular meal. With occasional fish soup instead. With brown bread, always with brown bread. The Reading Room The other room, the reading room, is larger, it contains two rows of stone pews which are lined in a circle around a large comfortable chair, beside which rests a notebook and a bible. Hassocks are stacked by the entryway as are more homemade straw cushions. The walls are redstone connected to the cobblestone remainder of the temple by murals and memorials. It appears as if either part is an extension of the other. Going by the differentiated architecture in town, the cobblestone component would be the newer part. Ehlonna's Cleric Archers The school of thought taught at the abbey is that aspiring cleric archers should look into the elite archers trained in Ehlonna's church. Most of the archers are halflings or elves. Sermons The sermons are a casual affair, no one is expected to dress up or attend every day, in fact over-dressed members are subject to a bit of teasing by the followers. In response to this, some townsfolk make a point of wearing their fanciest, gaudiest dress to sermon. One of the clergymen has taken to picking his favourite costume and delivering to its owner a sweetcake he would save from the ordained's morning tea. Underground Below the public-access church are a series of catacombs, tunnels, and dungeons that have been converted into a spread-out abbey where the 10 priests and 21 acolyte-nuns live. "The ten" are hirelings of Queen Faye, and serve her wishes in pushing the church in the right direction. This makes her, in effect, the arch-bishop. Adjacent locations * Hunter's & Forager's Lodge * Training grounds and barrackses * Cliffside barracks * Library * Bank